Temptation
by Laurissy
Summary: "Do you want to come in?" Solas finds himself being tempted by Tauriel Lavellan as she tries to get some respite from the inquistion. Set early game, pre Skyhold. Fluff


Temptation

**A/N So another one Solas/Lavellan one shot because Solavellan is awesome. So with this one I wanted this to be really early on in their relationship and chronicle the first time he was really tempted. I also wanted to do a riff on the Traynor Jacuzzi scene from mass effect 3.**

She was near. He couldn't see her or hear but he felt her mark's magic on his skin. It drew him in closer and closer eventually he would find her. The wolf stalked closer.

The snow was deep and crunched under his feet. His prey was also a hunter, his feet barely made a mark on the ground. Nothing would betray his presence. He had to find her. He walked deeper into the forest, slow methodical, taking in his surroundings. The pull of the magic becoming stronger and stronger as he crept deeper into the forest.

"You're the honey and the moon" he heard her voice, echo through the empty forest. He was drawn towards it as she kept singing.

"You're the honey and the moon that lights up my life" he went through a gap in the trees and found himself in a rocky outcropping. The rocks were jagged and unforgiving to his bare feet but he centred on the voice and then he saw her. She was in a pool of glistening light, gentle wisps of steam coming from the surface. Her skin shining of water and moonlight.

"But all your dreams are waking up." She continued, not realising she was being watched. He wandered closer, still staying quiet. Her hair had been unleashed form it's plait that she often wore. Her lips were curled into o a smile as she sang her song. The vibrations making the water ripple. He couldn't help but be transfixed by her, he'd heard of desire demons materialising near pools of water but until now he didn't realise how alluring that could be. He stepped closer but he lost his footing.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

He stayed quiet but she was on guard now. She stood up showing more of herself. Her muscular yet thin arms exited the water. Her navel, her chest, her legs were exposed and bare as she looked around. He couldn't help but appreciate her figure, her toned muscles, her smooth skin, her freckles. It had been a while since he'd seen anyone's figure but his own but he was quite fascinated how exhilarating his experience was. His mind conjured up images of the things he could do to her. He shook those images away and forced himself to answer. "Tauriel, it is I Solas" he answered.

"Thank Mythal, it's you, I thought there might be something dangerous about, a hungry wolf or something." She said relieved, she spuna round trying to locat hso voice. All she could see were the huge, jagged rocks which seemed to guard this pool.

"I have not seen any" he replied awkwardly.

"I can't see you." She shouted into the cold air. He moved towards her being careful not to look at her, as he did so "There you are, did you want to come in?"

There wasn't an easy answer to that one "I was wondering what you were doing here" he asked avoiding her question.

"I'm having a wash" she said giggling slightly as she said it "I thought it would have been obvious."

"Cassandra has the whole of Haven looking for you." He told her "they think you've ran away."

"It figures these shemlen tell me I'm not a prisoner any more since I've helped them but I decided to go have a bath and they think I've escaped if I'm not a prisoner how could I escape."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked his cheeks still red, she was only 10 feet away, he just stood there at the very edge of the pool. His reflection stared back, revealing to him that he was quaking. He tried to hold himself still to retain some aspect of control.

"Why should I?" she replied irritated at his question "I wanted a bit of time to myself without a guard."

"That is understandable" he agreed "But you shouldn't make yourself so vulnerable, you are the only one who can close the breach, if we were to lose you."

"It's nice to know you care" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice "Got to protect the shiny key."

"You are more than that" he turned to look at her focusing on her eyes. "You are hope, not just because of that mark but the way you are you bring hope."

"Thank you, I want to help but all of this can…" she started to say but she stopped, he probably wasn't interested on hearing moan about every problem she had. "If you want you can stay, guard me until I'm safe with my guards."

"I can protect you" he told her "But promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise" she smiled "Then let me finish and you can escort me back to Haven."

She took a cloth and began wiping her body, removing the dirt and grime that had built up under her armour. It felt so good to be clean again, she'd not had a chance to wash properly since the conclave. Everything had been so hectic and apocalyptic, it was nice to have this moment to herself. She should have known it was an illusion. She looked at her companion "How did you know where I was?"

Solas had looked away focusing on the forest, trying to sense any dangers. "Your mark, the rift magic is different, very easy to track."

Tauriel sounded deflated "That's perfect." Well there goes any hope for being alone with her thoughts ever again. She was just a key that was needed to lock doors. She groaned, she wondered what would happen when all the doors were locked. Would they get rid of her so there was no way they could be opened again?

"I am experienced with rift energy so the magic is easy for me to track but it would be harder for anyone else, maybe even impossible."

"That's good at least" she smiled "I trust you." She looked at her protector, he could have led Cassandra and Leliana to her but he didn't. She was grateful, he was the only one here who understood her even though she was far from understanding him.

Solas grimaced "I don't think I have earned your trust."

"You saved my life, you've taught me how to use this thing and you've sworn to protect me, what else could I possibly ask of you?" she smiled and then a thought entered her head her smile became more mischievous. "You know when was the last time you had a bath?"

Solas blushed glad that he was turned away "I couldn't protect you if I…"

Tauriel giggled "You didn't answer my question."

"It's been a while" he said honestly.

"Then come in." she said splashing him gently.

"It would be inappropriate" he said hating the way he sounded, he sounded like a grumpy hahren.

"Why? Dalish bathe together all the time" she told him. "We are not ashamed of our bodies."

"Nor should you be but" he tried to explain but failed to find the right words, frustration seeping into the words he did find. He'd never been more embarrassed, almost every part of him was screaming at him to accept but the small part of him that contained a semblance of honour and decency seemed to be keeping the rest of him under control. He clenched his fists, trying to maintain his control.

"I'm sorry" she spoke gently, sensing that something was worng "You're not dalish and I shouldn't treat you like one, if you're uncomfortable you have every right to be so, I guess sometimes I forget."

"You see me as a dalish" he said curiosity entering his voice, his body seemed to calm down; he wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or honoured.

"No of course not" she started but then admitted "It's just you know more than any keeper about the fade, spirits and the old ways, I don't know it's like you're actually from Arlathan, I want to listen to you all the time, so I can share this knowledge with my people." She blushed not sure if she'd said the right thing, how he would react. There was silence, she sighed to herself, why did she have to open her big mouth. She dried herself and got dressed. She wondered if he'd treat her differently she loved his lessons there were the best thing to have happened to her since leaving home.

"You're using me" he laughed using his dry laugh that she'd quickly learned to love, Chuckles was an apt nickname.

"No, I like you" she said sincerely "You make me happy."

They both blushed at this confession, realising the implication in her words. "We should head back before Cassandra tears Haven apart" he said simply. She wondered if she'd gone too far, if he appreciated her intentions. He wondered how long he could keep this up; he'd struggled to keep their relationship within certain bounds. To allow himself to become too attached was reckless, knowing what he had to do. He'd just have to hope that he could deal with Corypheus quickly before things got out of hand.

**A/N God I love writing these two** **anyway the song is honey and the moon by Joseph Arthur. I chose it because it has a dreamlike quality to it that I think fits the Solavallen relationship. Anyway enjoy and please review.**


End file.
